


Sepasang Kenangan

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Sebuah “janji” yang terikat di sini bukanlah kebohongan ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepasang Kenangan

Jika aku dapat mengutarakannya kepadamu  
Maukah kau menerimaku dengan apa adanya?  
Sebuah “janji” yang terikat di sini bukanlah kebohongan  
Melalui lantunan suara itu  
Menyatukannya dengan seribu kata  
Dan mengubahnya menjadi suatu hal yang indah

Maafkan jika aku tidak dapat mengucapkannya  
Aku ingin kau dapat “melihat” puisiku  
Tapi sayangnya aku tak dapat “melihat” dirimu lagi  
Seolah cahaya itu seakan menjauhkan diriku darimu  
Yang tersisa adalah kelopak bunga yang berceceran  
Mengikuti jejak langkah yang kau tinggalkan

_Kau, seseorang yang sangat kucintai  
Kata-kata ini dibalut oleh air mata…_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi lama yang saya buat tahun lalu (mungkin...).


End file.
